Don't Let Him Go
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: Axel has finally found the perfect apartment fo him and Roxas to share. Things are all set, and there life together is about to begin, but sometimes, things don't always go as planned. AkuRoku


A/N: First piece of fanfiction I've written in ages. But I was inspired for this one and in a writing mood. It's based off a true story I witnessed during a presentation. It was very sad and touching, so I hope I didn't slaughter the tragedy of it too badly.

Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Don't Let Him Go**

Excitement pulsed through Axel's veins as he led Roxas through a narrow, wooden doorway. This was the perfect place in his opinion and he hoped Roxas would feel the same. His stomach fluttered nervously as his lover's bright blue eyes scrutinized the main entrance. Roxas' face expression was neutral, the corners of his lips pulled down ever so slightly, his curious eyes not giving away a hint of opinion. Axel swallowed fearfully, leading Roxas into the kitchen by the hand.

The kitchen was small and slightly cramped with a large oak table in the very center of the room. It made moving around slightly difficult, but Axel thought it appropriate for their very first apartment. It wasn't supposed to be elaborate or fancy, just liveable. Liveable… he'd be living with Roxas soon. His heart clenched in happiness at that thought and he almost hugged the smaller boy right then and there. He'd wanted this moment to come for so long now and it had finally arrived. He only hoped that Roxas would approve of the place. If not, he'd have to start his searching from scratch again, something he did not want to do. Many hours had been spent frowning over newspaper, making telephone calls and setting up appointments.

Roxas spoke up then, his blue eyes meeting Axel's green, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. "Can we see the bedroom now?"

Axel grinned, grabbing his lover's hand, dirty thoughts surfacing which he quickly pushed away. He had secretly hoped Roxas would ask to see said room. "Of course we can, it's the best part of the house."

The bedroom was the last room at the end of the hall, the dim hallway light casting a dark shadow on the partially closed door. Axel went first, pushing the door open to reveal a small, cozy looking space. The walls were painted a royal blue and a large window outlined the opposing wall, curtains parted just enough to allow a small stream of light to shine through. There was a queen size bed frame in the far corner, they'd have to provide the mattress and such, but Axel could already picture lying in it, bodies tangled together and their hearts beating in unison.

There was silence again, Axel feeling anxious. "So Roxas… what do you think?" he asked, no longer able to contain himself.

Roxas turned, arms flinging around the redhead, startling him. "It's perfect," Roxas whispered directly into Axel's ear, sending a wave of shivers down his spine. "Absolutely perfect."

Axel beamed, feeling truly ecstatic. This was something he'd finally managed to not mess up and he was overjoyed. To make Roxas smile was true bliss in his opinion. He squeezed Roxas tighter against his chest, placing a delicate kiss on the top of his head. He breathed in softly, taking in the scent that solely belonged to Roxas. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," Roxas replied just as softly.

"Nice!" Axel replied, laughing as he pulled away. "Let's get things going. We'll head back to your place for a bit and then I'll go sign the lease papers to make things final. Sound good to you?"

"Of course, I'll get my things together while you're gone." Roxas responded, wrapping his arms around Axel once again, feeling the warmth pulse through him.

Axel's car halted to a stop in front of Roxas' place. He glanced at the clock, it read a little past 5:00; dusk was awhile off. The landlord had told him to come back around 8:00 if he wanted the place, so he had a good two hours with Roxas before he had to take his leave. He turned off the ignition and stepped out of his car, slipping his arm around Roxas' waist as they walked to the door together. "Is anyone else home?" Axel asked offhandedly.

Roxas grinned. "Nope, mom and dad are out at some business dinner. And well, Sora is being Sora; he's probably out with Kairi again."

"I see…" Axel trailed off as Roxas unlocked and opened the door.

"If you want we can—"

Roxas was cut off as a pair of greedy lips crashed against his own, tongue sliding between his teeth. He kicked the door shut as he felt Axel's cold hands slide up underneath his shirt. He shuddered, whining about the cold, but Axel ignored him, sucking on Roxas' lower lip. "I love you!" Axel gasped out as his lips left his lover's.

"I love you too," Roxas panted, grabbing the back of Axel's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. Their tongues clashed, their bodies unsatisfied with the lack of contact. They broke apart once again, as they moved as one to the nearest couch. Roxas was pushed onto his back, Axel on top. Roxas grabbed Axel's hips, pulling him as close as possible so he could feel the other's warmth. Axel moved against the other, enjoying the tingling sensation the friction caused him. He was happy, Roxas approved of the apartment and he was in love, life couldn't get any better.

Axel yawned, his eyes opening to reveal a room draped in shadow. He blinked slowly, conscious of a light weight on his bare chest. Blonde hair peaked out from under the covers. He smiled, realizing said weight was Roxas. He loved times like these, where he could just watch his lover sleep, his head nestled in his bare chest. He lightly stroked the blonde hair, smoothing it back from the peaceful face. It seemed Roxas hadn't been the only one to fall asleep this time. A quick glance at the nearby clock told him it was quarter to eight.

"Shit!" he cursed. He had to leave now; the apartment was a half an hour drive away. "Roxas," he whispered, gently shaking the boy's shoulders. "Roxas, I have to go now."

The blonde moaned, burying his head further beneath the blankets. He was never one to be easily woken. Axel sighed, slipping out from underneath the covers. He stood, bending over and moving the blankets just enough to reveal Roxas' face. He placed a soft kiss on his lips, stroking his hair one last time.

"I wanted to wake you to say goodbye," he whispered quietly into the blonde's ear, "but I guess this will have to suffice. I'll see you soon love." He placed a quick kiss on his other half's forehead, before softly shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Axel quickly departed the house, making sure to lock the door on his way out. He'd stayed longer than he would have liked. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, but after a heated session like the one they'd had, he usually felt exhausted. Add an intoxicating fragrance and a warm, smooth body pressed against him, he didn't even have a chance at consciousness.

Jumping into his car, he quickly revved the engine. He'd have to drive quickly in order to get there on time, no making any pit stops. Tires screeched against pavement as he pulled out onto the road, heading west towards the highway. Normally Axel was extremely careful to obey the speed limit, he'd had one too many close calls in his adolescent years, but tonight he was on a mission. He couldn't bare the thought of losing that apartment; living with Roxas meant the world to him.

He sighed, his heart rate quickening when he realized he only had 5 minutes to make it on time. Impossible, even when going nearly double the speed limit. Frustrated, he slowed down, admitting defeat. He'd still show up of course, maybe they'd take pity on him and excuse his tardiness. He leaned over; averting his eyes from the road for just a minute to find a CD he could listen to. Music was always a good distraction and tended to calm him down whenever he got angry. Roxas had discovered that method of therapy for him, whenever Axel would get angry, he would start up some music and in no time, problem solved, minus one angry Axel.

Just as his fingers touched the smooth edge of his favourite CD, a car horn blared, startling him. He jumped, smashing his head off the dash board with a sickening crack. He whipped his head up and through blurry eyes, managed to see two blinding lights directly ahead of him, before the shocking sound of metal crushing metal filled his ears. He saw the windshield shatter, glass slicing his face, though he felt no pain. He squeezed his eyes shut in terror, as he felt and heard his ribs snapping. Thoughts of punctured lungs crossed his mind, before the pain washed them all away. He was deathly afraid, there was so much blood. He could feel it, see it and smell it all around it. He couldn't imagine so much blood coming all from one person.

He couldn't move his body at all, not even his fingers seemed to have the ability to function. He was enclosed in a cavern of metal, twisted and distorted all around him, making him feel small and alone. _Roxas…_ oh god, Roxas, was the only thing crossing his mind now. How he longed to still be in bed beside his love, to feel his warmth against his own, instead of the cold, empty feeling he now possessed.

He coughed, splattering blood as he did so. That couldn't be a good sign… more thoughts of punctured lungs. He felt as if he were floating, his mind leaving his body, putting him into a state of numbness. He was dying, and he couldn't be more scared, more lonely. He wanted to be with Roxas so bad, that his heart ached painfully. To kiss him one last time, he hadn't even gotten to say goodbye. He didn't want to leave like this, to never see his beautiful lover again. Those bright eyes shining with happiness when he kissed him, that breath taking smile. He wasn't ready to give it up.

"I… I… I wanted to tell him that I love him… one last time…" Axel whispered, releasing the last bit of air he had left in his lungs. He managed to stay conscious till the first signs of sirens were heard in the air, but the damage was too much, and Axel was oh so sleepy.

_Victims time of death, 8:09._

Roxas woke in a panic, his body tangled in the blankets and cold sweat sticking his clothing to him. He panted, out of breath as his eyes scanned the room for Axel. He had just had the most atrocious nightmare involving Axel and he wanted nothing more than the red head to take him in his arms and assure him everything was fine. But, he was gone without a trace.

"Axel?" Roxas called out shakily, still fazed from his dream. No answer. That was strange, Axel never left without saying goodbye, never. He glanced at his clock, 8:09. He blinked slowly, bits of conversations surfacing. Yes, that was right; Axel must have left to lease the apartment. Still, something felt off, he felt strange, lonely even.

He got up, stretching and reached for his cell phone, quickly dialling Axel's number. "The number you are trying to call is out of range, please hang up and try your call again," was the annoying reply he received.

He sighed, jumping a little when an ambulance, its sirens blaring, zoomed past his house. He drummed his fingers against his leg, feeling oddly nervous considering he just woke up. "Damnit Axel, why didn't you say goodbye?" he mumbled, feeling restless.

He sat on the edge of his bed, calling Axel a few more times. No luck. He squirmed not able to take the waiting much longer, something was wrong, he could feel it. Grabbing a sweater and the car keys on his way, he left the house and jumped into his father's antique car. "Only in case of an emergency," his father's words echoed in his head.

Roxas started the engine, it purred to life on the first try despite its infrequent use. Shaking slightly, Roxas backed the car out of the driveway and began the drive to the apartment.

He didn't make it that far. Just fifteen minutes into the drive he came to a roadblock. Flashing lights illuminated a terrible car wreck, a head on collision by the looks of it. A sinking feeling filled Roxas, and his hands automatically gripped the steering wheel tighter. One of the cars, though nearly unrecognizable in its sphere of metal, looked suspiciously like Axel's.

Paramedics were pulling the victim out of the car and normally Roxas would turn away, fear and shame filling him, but this victim, though mangled, had unmistakeable red hair. If Roxas had of been standing, he would have collapsed right then and there. Instead, adrenaline coursed through him and his body seemed to move on its own accord. He wasn't even aware of his actions, as he jumped out of his car, running as fast as his legs could carry him onto the scene. The startled police officers didn't even have time to hold him back, as he shot onto the scene, a scream of raw emotion ripping from his throat.

There were shouts of anger around him, but he ignored them, diving towards Axel's lifeless body. The officers didn't have the heart to stop him anymore. Tears blurred his vision as he finally sank to the ground, shock taking over.

_Axel. Dead. Gone. Dead._

The words weren't making any sense to him. This couldn't be real. His nightmare couldn't be real. Axel loved him; he wouldn't just abandon him like that. But the blood was too real, he new it was real. He just felt empty, so alone, so lost. Axel had been everything, he was Roxas' world and just hours ago they had been happy, warm and carefree.

At that moment, Roxas' heart shattered and tears seized to fall.

End.

A/N: That was rushed… oh well. I wanted to write and post something really badly. I had to get it out of my system. Review if you will, I'd like some feedback.


End file.
